gtafandomcom-20200222-history
SF-UR
San Fierro Underground Radio (SF-UR) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays house music. It is hosted by the German house-music enthusiast Hans Oberlander (voiced by ). Description SF-UR takes the identity of an underground radio, and as such it was probably meant originally to not feature any commercials (like other electronic music radios in previous games, like Rise FM and MSX FM), something that wasn't possible due to the way radio mechanics work in GTA San Andreas. Many of the earliest house-music acts in history are featured in its playlist. Much like Wave 103, SF-UR celebrates technology as its host happily exclaims, almost crying, "The computers have taken control! Isn't it beautiful? I think so, ya. Ya". The host is Hans Oberlander, who is bilingual, being able to speak both and , occasionally alternating between the two during his commentary. Hans is a susceptible, insecure, loud and obnoxious guy who thinks his music is superior as he comments "It is any other music apart from house? I doubt it. Finally an electronic reality become believing". He takes a "rich and pretentious" role as he boasts of his parties in his condo that are "Very exclusive, so exclusive that no one is invited". He has a drug habit and his emotionally unstable personality reflects it, his family also takes drugs as revealed when his father calls him to the radio. His father also criticizes his music and scolds him "Son! This music's terrible! If you're going to be merciless, you have to send them beautiful operas." As the name suggests, SF-UR is broadcast from a secret location in San Fierro. Playlist * feat. Anthony Thomas - "Promised Land" (1988) * - " " (1989) * - " " (1988) * feat. Jamie Principle - " " (1986) * - " " (1988) *Cultural Vibe - "Ma Foom Bey" (1986) * - "Make My Body Rock" (1988) * - "Someday" (1987) *Nightwriters - "Let The Music Use You" (1987) * - (1988) * - "Move Your Body" (1986) * - " " (1988) *The Project - "Weekend" (1988) *Fallout - "The Morning After (Sunrise Mix)" (1987) * - "I'll Be Your Friend (Original DEF Mix)" (1991) * - "I Need A Rhythm" (1989) Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Frankie Knuckles feat. Jamie Principle - "Your Love" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Joe Smooth feat. Anthony Thomas - "Promised Land" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR 808 State - "Pacific 202" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR A Guy Called Gerald - "Voodoo Ray" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Raze - "Break 4 Love" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Cultural Vibe - "Ma Foom Bey" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Jomanda - "Make My Body Rock" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR CeCe Rogers - "Someday" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Nightwriters - "Let The Music Use You" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Mr. Fingers - "Can You Feel It?" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Marshall Jefferson - "Move Your Body" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Maurice - "This Is Acid (A New Dance Craze) (K & T Mix)" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR The Todd Terry Project - "Weekend" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Fallout - "The Morning After Sunrise Mix" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Robert Owens - "I'll Be Your Friend" File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR The 28th Street Crew - "I Need A Rhythm" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Full radio Trivia *SF-UR plays inside Victim and Didier Sachs clothing stores. * 's " " and ' " " play in Nightclubs when the player is not performing the dancing minigame. *Hans said that he doesn't want to go rehab, and he said that "he's learning from watching his father". This quote can be heard in the '87 PSA commercial by Partnership for A Drug-Free America. *This is the favourite radio station of the San Fierro Triads, Da Nang Boys and Prostitutes. *This is the only music radio station in the game not to be included in the 8-CD Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Official Soundtrack Box Set. *In the mobile and re-released versions of GTA San Andreas, SF-UR, CSR 103.9 and K-Rose are the only stations to retain all the songs from the original game. See Also *The Fix FM - a house radio in GTA 1. *Brooklyn Underground FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 1. *Funami FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 2. *Rise FM - a house radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *MSX FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Vladivostok FM - a radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house. *Electro-Choc - a house radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Self-Actualization FM - a radio in GTA Episodes From Liberty City that plays a song by . *Deadmau5 - a house instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *DFA - a dance radio instrumentals in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop and dance radio in GTA V. *Soulwax FM - a house radio in GTA V. *Los Santos Underground Radio - a techno and house radio in GTA V that plays a song featuring Jamie Principle. Navigation de:San Fierro Underground Radio es:SF-UR fi:SF-UR pl:SF-UR uk:SF-UR Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas